


[伦祥]一封短信一首情歌

by laskyy47



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25411726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laskyy47/pseuds/laskyy47
Summary: 旧档。时隔多年，他又收到了他的信息。
Relationships: 周杰伦/罗志祥
Kudos: 2





	[伦祥]一封短信一首情歌

1\. 

那是将醒未醒时发生的事， 梦里的闪光灯让他不敢在现实中睁开眼睛，人言如同淅沥沥的雨沁入他的脑壳，他呻吟一声，右手颤颤巍巍地去摸台灯的开关，然而最终摸见的却是床头咖啡杯的把手。

闹钟显示着五点二十分，又梦了一宿的周杰伦揉揉脑袋，下床去打开窗帘，外面半阴半明，泛着点寂静的白，冬天的台北称不上暖和，街道上空无一人。 

他陷入了一种空虚的无聊中，他想也许他可以走到自己的钢琴间，随便用手指弹点什么，又觉得哪怕是一个音符，都会破坏他沉浸着的情绪。

周杰伦打开手机，惊奇地发现那上面的白光与窗外的一致，他现在改用手指在这电子的东西上敲击了。 

‘我醒了…’ 

删掉删掉。 

‘我最近…’

嗯，还是删掉。 

“我想单独见你一面。”

周杰伦叹了一口气，还是删掉。谁会在这时候联系别人啊，也太瞎了，更何况，他也无法想象收到的人会打出什么词句，极大可能便是翻个白眼，没有回复。

他的心在胸腔下一跳一跳，但怎么也无法抖落心上那台北从未有过的雪。这一年明明一切还好，有约着一起打球，天知道他们有多久没有赤裸着肩膀让汗水碰在一起；他们若无其事地在别人面前提起对方，他有看见有听见，罗志祥在遥远彼岸的电视里念他的名字，台北也收得到信号；他们更有在朋友面前好好地打招呼，微笑着拍照，分享着同一片冰冷的电子像素。

像是在一件一件在备忘录上打勾，只差没有再单独相处过了，周杰伦自顾自地笑起来，都什么年代了，大家谁不是呼朋唤友，置身于人群之中哈哈大笑，两个人，单独，难不成是谈恋爱吗？更别提，是他们两个人—— 

他们两个人，这正是这些日子，这些年以来分外令人纠结的地方，两个人之中渐渐多了好多人，仿佛要奋力呼喊才能听得到另一头回应那样的远，若是二十年前这样的冬日，他们是不用如此费劲的，他们此时此刻，也许会在更北的某个地方进行他们无聊的旅行，罗志祥会忽然之间坏笑着扑过来，用一条围巾盖住两个人，让他的心脏措手不及，他们呼出的白气会交织在一起，仿佛那里正烘烤出一只热烘烘的红薯，烘得人脸都热了。 

不过到头来，所谓的一群人，现在也不过是两个人，以前一头黄毛金灿灿的少年只要站在楼下，大大喊一声“阿福”，再大大对他笑一下，两个人立马就会肩并肩走在一起。此时和彼时又有什么区别呢？叫一声也不会绕地球一圈。

只是他们三四十年的人生中曾有好大的一块，被成功亦或空白填满，再隔开他们。好像两个人所有时光和努力就全是为了创造出这么一块，导致现在这样无望的大。也不容易哩，两个人为此吵了不少架，当然没明着来，暗地里你疏远我，我疏远你，连火药味都不屑点燃，彼此还洋洋自得，我今天比你往这怒火里多添了点柴呢！若这就是他们年少时曾向往的，那不得不说，他们彼此都干得漂亮。 

天色渐渐亮了，躺在指尖那条讯息没有发出去，与屏幕之间那微小的空隙，停留得过久，似乎要产生些小小电流，代替周杰伦的手，操控他的思维，发出去！不过，那信息最终还是和无数陈旧的版本一样，躺在了草稿箱里。 

罗志祥喜欢他的告白气球。

骄傲的周杰伦就是忽然想到这个。在他们还没有开始这暗流涌动的互动的时候，那时罗志祥还不太愿意念起他的名字，那首歌却已潜移默化地变成他口中常常提到的一个笑话，在他噙着笑意的嘴角似真似假地流落出来。

那是一首绽放在法国巴黎的歌，这首歌本不是为他写的，只是唱给他听，那也很好。

那是一个少年人，周杰伦偶尔驻足街边，透过老旧的玻璃窗，从陌生人肩膀上望过去，在别人的iPad上见过那张脸。并不是故意偷窥隐私，只是忽然那金色的头发触动了久远的记忆。少年一腔热血上了头，抱着轻重不分的梦想和一把吉他，这首歌就这样被唱给他听了，周杰伦真怕再看到那时罗志祥那分明屏着一口呼吸的笑脸，分明是想转过头去的神情，这个笑话被他轻易地悬挂，从他的嘴里那么容易地吐露了出来，在那危险地晃荡着，周杰伦要的不是这个，他要的是接住他，让他们两个人都结结实实地碰到地面，不像他如今这样空虚。

一条新的短信被发送出去了。

2\. 

这真像是擦肩而过。

罗志祥想着。 

他躺在自家的床上，眨巴着眼睛打哈欠。无数的信息流和吵闹的音乐声划过他不愿迎接太阳的卧室窗帘，他觉得自己现在已足够狡诈，在不同的社交媒体上——当然，谁都知道，周杰伦没太多私人账号——若有若无地提起某个人的名字，收到回应的人只会为自己万里无一的幸运感到欣喜，而所谓的某个人，关注不到也看不到。

也不能责怪他罗志祥没有说呀！ 

要说他没有期盼，倒也不是，每次颤抖着打出字，闭上眼睛一狠心发送的时刻，不得不说心上仍有着揪紧的酸疼。但如果那询问真要来了，他却也会手足无措的，他没敢真的迎接这个，他一切的期待都是以没有期待为前提的。

要是被人问起，就当作是顺口一提吧，罗志祥一天在网络上会散播五百个梗。这么多不清不楚的思维和感情借由他的手掌被散播到那光怪陆离的网络世界里，谁又会去挖掘其中的某句话，某个单词，是否是被小心翼翼发出的呢？ 

这几年，他想让自己的天空开阔一点，事实上也真的开阔了许多，参加的综艺节目就像是参加一场新的社交舞会，见一见那些只闻其名的陌生人。说真的，什么人都有呢！拍戏的导演的唱歌的跳舞的，新人旧人影帝偶像，上海北京韩国日本亚非拉美利坚加麻大，他就像是宇宙中的一颗小恒星，biubiubiu地往外发射自己的热力光波，再与无数陌生人的光芒在半空中相遇，这里面又有好多跟他合契的，创作才子？其实也没那么稀罕。

其实还是挺稀罕的。

你看，他早已有了随时转身，抛弃一切的权利和底气，只是他还没有，他没有完全背对那一片空白和冷寂的地方，他和周杰伦在过往二十多年里往里扔了不少核武器。他还有着妄想，妄想那一片废弃的地方又能渐渐地在被修补，被阳光充满，他去过广岛，现在不也还能看？

说起日本，以前也跟人去过的，年少胆子大，什么玩笑都敢开，说亲也就亲上去了，究竟抱着几分说不清道不明的认真，他现在倒也快说不上来，总觉得反正能一直在一块的，亲一下，又怎样？不能吗！

“怎么现在偏偏不敢呢？”他扔掉手机喃喃自语，天不怕地不怕的罗志祥，单独怕了这么件简单的事，毕竟一次一次，折腾来折腾去，他可也只有一颗心脏。人，别说人了，动物都知道不能重蹈覆辙呢，都知道要从往日的失败中汲取经验，他罗志祥是有多笨，不明白这个道理？他踌躇了，以往那么多年，他都没主动哈喽一声，现在两个人才假模假式好了几天，就想着往上送了，再说那周杰伦不也——

信息提示发出叮咚的一声。 

“是哪里？哈？电子邮件？谁还在用这么古老的东西？ 我罗志祥又是为什么还开着它的提醒？

谁还存着啊，在这儿等什么呢！”

————————————————

诶，

我新录了一首歌，你要不要听？

————————————————

一副商量的口吻，但歌曲却被霸道地附上了，似乎吃定了他。 

“又搞什么啦？”罗志祥皱着眉头分析良久，“商业合作？” 

他嘴里抱怨着，可心里却不可避免地想到了以前，以前两个人要是想聊天，比不上电子时代方便，有时候电话都不打，直接上门，带点饼干，再买些饮料，笑哈哈地踹踹门，另一个人就来开了。要搞这么一通，两个人才能聊上天，还要擦擦钢琴上的尘土…不对，那时候没有尘土的，他记岔了，那时候他可以穿背心，露肩膀，坐着也好躺着也好，怎么舒服怎么来，管另一个人是不是要在那里为谁弹一首歌……现在世界多么简单，只需要隔着网络传一份文件。没道理简单的事做不到，听听又会怎么样！ 

旋律叮铃叮铃地响了起来，夹杂着他绝不会认错的嗓音。

告白气球。 

新录的歌？这分明是几年前的歌。可是也是这一首歌，罗志祥曾翻来覆去，在不为人知的时刻，或有意或无意地听过许多遍，他暗地里缩成一团，抱着被子轻轻地跟着哼唱过，眼睛透过黑暗看向什么都没有的地方，一个很远很远的，记忆里的过去，他真希望那是日本。

此刻回响的这一首，他很清楚地知道，并不是在录音室被机械地刻录下来的，也不是某一场，面向数万人的盛大的演出，这是…… 

这是新唱的，只发给了一个人的，只发给了自己的。

以前也有过这样的时刻，五六年前，他生日的时候，拉着一群他从未认识过的人，凑了个小乐团唱着奇怪的生日歌，周杰伦的把戏还真是没有变过；再往前，十年十年地往前数，在他还一直一直为他编撰更多更多奇怪的歌的时候，他的阿福，其实一直都是一样的。

他鼓起勇气回复了，“很好听。” 

他想了想，又加上一句，“Baby，想不想再去约个会？”

似乎还嫌弃份量不够，“我请你喝奶茶！”

3\. 

罗志祥曾经有过想象，他们这一职业，被人为地称作明星，他也便想象自己是一颗星星，或者最开始形成星星的那粒尘土，在年少时便与周阿福相遇了，那之后，引力也好，斥力也罢，他们在寂静又灿烂的宇宙里不受控制地旋转，若即若离地飘来又飘去。或者单纯只是两颗体量巨大的星星自身那硕大的半径，让他们不再见了也就说一声拜拜。现在他们却想要撞在一起，给无聊的观众看一场焰火吗？ 

可是如果不真正见一面，只是两个人面对面地相望，你存在，我存在，只是不交叉在一起，谁知道这两颗星星到底会怎么样？ 

远远地，他看见昔日的友人为他举起一杯奶茶，褐色的珍珠暖融融地在太阳底下摇晃。 

黑色的口罩下面，便因此，不由自主地绽出一个笑来。


End file.
